When You Left
by Ze Shipper
Summary: How did Kurimatsu felt when Kazemaru-senpai left the caravan...?


**OKAY! Kazemaru x Kurimatsu One-shot! This is more like Kurimatsu's thoughts when Kazemaru left the caravan…**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own IE! You guys already know that…_

* * *

 **WHEN YOU LEFT**

* * *

Kazemaru-senpai…

Earlier today, we faught The Genesis and we lost... The look in your eyes, it showed how frightened, scared and disappointed you were. You are the fastest player in our team, you always have. You even defeated Kirigakure in being the fastest player. We could never win against your speed. You're like the wind…

The whole game, I could see that you're really trying to catch up to the other players of the opposite team. But it looked like as we grow tired, they grow stronger.

After the game, you were staring into space. You're bangs that used to cover only half of your face covered even your other eye. You were not your usual self that time. You looked like you lost hope. But you're not that kind of person. You're like the second captain of the team from the very start. You would pull us back up when we fall. But today, you were very different.

 _The look in your eyes is making me worried and somewhat scared…_

As we all took Fubuki-senpai to the hospital, I noticed that you were missing so I went out to look for you. There I saw you sitting there, Captain was with you. You still have that look. Your head was still down, staring to blank space.

I couldn't actually hear what you and Captain were talking about but I'm sure it was something very important and you two were somewhat having a fight because I saw Captain was shaking you but you still kept your position.

 _You're really worrying me…_

Suddenly, I saw you stood up from your sitting position and started to walk away. You stopped for a second and said something to Captain and then continued walking. What did you say to Captain? Why were you walking away? What's going on?

* * *

Today, we all were shocked when we knew that you're in the caravan no more. Your bag was nowhere to be seen.

 _'Kazemaru-senpai… left? He actually left?'_

Everything shattered into pieces. It's true that you're gone. You really left the caravan. I closed my eyes to try and go back to reality when you're still with us all. But no, you're really not here anymore. You already left us all.

During practice, I couldn't focus. The position where you're always in, the ball with you… they kept on popping into my mind. And an image of you running with the ball appeared in front of me. I know it's just my imagination or a hallucination but that image of you made me feel like you're still in the field with us.

You turned your head to me and smiled. I gladly smiled back but everything faded away after some time. My smile turned into a frown.

 _'Kazemaru-senpai…'_

I really miss you.

This is supposed to be practice but im not focused in the game. I kept on missing kicks, missing passes and making wrong moves. I usually just stare into the distant object from afar.

"WAAAAAHH!" Kazbeyama yelled as he fell on top of me.

I know I'm the only one affected by your decision of leaving the cravan, everyone is. No one could focus on practice, everyone lost hope.

 _Even me…_

* * *

 ** _Night time…_**

 _'Kazemaru-senapai left because he thinks we could never win against the aliens…'_ I thought. _'He's right. The aliens were too fast, and too strong. The team could never win against them…'_

 _'The team isn't complete without you…'_

There's one thing on my mind…

 _'Kazemaru senpai was right… we could never win against the aliens. My friends got injured because of trying to fight them. I don't want to end up just like them… I'M LEAVING THE CARAVAN…"_

I took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote my letter to Captain and to the others, tears rolling down my cheek as I wrote my message.

And so I slowly stepped outside the caravan and bowed my head down.

 _'I'm sorry, Captain… I'm going back to Inazuma Town to Kazemaru-senpai… I know a coward is what I should be called now. But I don't want to end up like the others… injured and confined in the hospital... Goodbye everyone…'_

I turned my back and walked down the rest of the way.

"Kazemaru-senpai, I coming back to Inazuma Town and I'm sure to see you again…" I said.

* * *

Still walking the rest of the way, a black car stopped in front of me. A man stepped out but I can't see his face. The headlights were shining directly at me.

"Kurimatsu Teppei…" The man said.

"Wha-what do you need from me? How do you know my name? Who are you?!"

None of my questions were answered. The man just gave out a loud chuckle. I was going to repeat my questions but was stopped when someone hit me in the mead and I feel on the ground. The last thing I saw was the man staring down at me. I could see the smirk in his face.

 _'H-help… Kazemaru-senpai…'_

Everything turned black. I could see nothing but darkness.

* * *

 **Okay! That's it! I know that the Kurimatsu x Kazemaru didn't appear here that much… And this was a crappy one…**

 **Review please!**


End file.
